ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Walkthrough Gambling Talk to "Sweet" Danny Little. *Danny Little will be waiting on a rooftop across from The Acadia gym. He will inform Lincoln about the gambling racket run by Johnny Peralta out of the Wilcock's Saloon. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate Two-Dicks' runners *There are four Racket Informants for this objective, only one of them needs to be interrogated. They will give Lincoln the location of Eddie Kenner. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Joey Finch will be at the Waterfront Casino with six men, $5500 in cash and five slot machines that cause $2500 in damage each when destroyed. **Nuncio Lombardi will be on the northern waterfront with three men and $1500 in cash. **"Monk" O'Halloran will be at a High Stakes Card Game with one man, $1500 in cash and one slot machine. **Louie Zucco will be in an alleyway behind Joey's All American Diner with six men and $1500 in cash. Rescue Eddie Kenner. *Drive to the Gator Farm in Bayou Fantom. Eddie will be guarded by eight men and there will be $9750 in cash around the area. Rescuing Eddie will cause $25,000 in damage. Kill Two-Dicks' gambling enforcers. *There are three enforcers for this racket, killing each will do $5000 in damage. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **August "Bulldog" Perotta will be at his Makeshift Casino with his crew. There will be $9500 in cash and five slot machines. **Rocky Torani will be at a High Stakes Card Game with his crew and $3250 in cash. **Shane Fordham will be with his crew at a tailgate gambling event next to Neil A. Arthur Stadium along with $2500 in cash. Destroy slot machines. *The slot machines are located in seven business around Southdowns. If you've wiretapped the district they will show in your map, otherwise you will have to find them individually. Destroying the machines will cause $2500 in damage each. Bust up the street games. *The street game is located in the Dice Alley behind the Best Oil gas station. There will be two men marked to kill along with six others. Killing the marked men will cause $1000 damage each and there is also $6000 in cash. Talk to "Sweet" Danny Little. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Danny or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, he will tell Lincoln that Johnny Peralta is over at the Wilcock's Saloon. Confront Johnny "Two-Dicks" Peralta. *Go to the Wilcock's Saloon and confront Peralta. You may kill him to earn $2000 or recruit him to add $5000 to the racket's initial earn. The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by competing the appropriate trafficking mission. Black Market Talk to Grant Purdue. *Talk to Grant Purdue, who will inform Lincoln about the stolen goods racket run by Artie Higgins out of Mama Righetti's Bakery. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $60,000. Interrogate Artie's hustlers *There are three Racket Informants for this objective, two will appear on your map and one needs to be interrogated. Questioning them will open the objective to stop the sales of Purdue's shipments. *Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $4000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Leto Tieri is in an alley behind Blarney's Pub with four men and $2750 in cash. **Linza is in the alley behind the store where you meet Grant Purdue along with four men and $2750 in cash. **Henry "The Chink" is in an alleyway behind Food Circuit Grocery with four men and $2750 in cash. Stop the sales of Purdue's shipments. *Kill Freddie the fence. *Steal back grants truck. **Freddie and Grant's truck will be at Mama Righetti's Bakery. Killing Freddie will cause $10,000 in damage. Stealing the truck and returning it to Grant will do $15,000 in total damage, $5000 of which will be paid to Lincoln. There is also $10,250 in cash and seven crates of stolen goods around the bakery. Destroy black market products. *There's three locations for this objective. If you've wiretapped the district they will show in your map, otherwise you will have to find them individually. **The north location is in a garage across from Mama Righetti's Bakery. There are a few men and two crates of stolen goods. **The central location is at a Chatham Ship n Store (black market fence). There are about ten men, two crates of stolen goods and $6750 in cash. **The west location is in a garage behind a house. There are a few men and two crates of stolen goods. Steal the black market money stash. *Head to the Black Market Superstore where you will find two Cash Boxes containing $5000 each. There is also another $11,500 in cash around the warehouse and five crates of stolen goods that can be destroyed. Kill Artie's hijackers. *There are two enforcers for this racket, killing each will do $5000 in damage. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Santo Clemente will be with his crew at the north Stolen Goods Yard Sale along with $1250 in cash and three crates of stolen goods worth $3000 each when destroyed. **Alfredo "Fred" Pace will be at the south Stolen Goods Yard Sale along with his crew, $6000 in cash and two crates of stolen goods. Talk to Grant Purdue. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Grant or continue working on the remaining objectives. When you return, he will tell Lincoln that Artie Higgins is over at Mama Righetti's Bakery. Confront Artie Higgins. *Go to the Mama Righetti's Bakery and confront Artie Higgins. You may kill him to earn $2000 or recruit him to add $5000 to the racket's initial earn. The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $70,000 by competing the appropriate trafficking mission. Category:Site Administration